


Роза и чашка

by Margarido



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Немного романтики и секса в темном замке...Публиковалось в рамках ЗФБ-2019





	Роза и чашка

Белль любит нежную бархатистую поверхность розовых лепестков. Роза, которую ей днем подарил Румпельштильцхен, уже распустилась, в тепле ее комнаты. Белль долго смотрит на цветок, стоящий в вазочке на комоде, а затем берет в руки и осторожно сжимает соцветие. Несколько лепестков падают на пол. Белль снова ставит розу в воду, подбирает лепестки и ненадолго задумывается. Снова вынимает из воды розу и идет с ней к кровати. Безумие — только так она может назвать то, что пришло ей в голову. Белль остро не хватает ванны с теплой водой, но в два часа ночи греть воду уже лень, да и можно ведь обойтись и без нее…

Белль отбрасывает одеяло и обрывает розовые лепестки на простыню. Раздевшись, она ложится поверх них. Закрывает глаза и видит золотистое лицо Темного. Видит движения его губ — насмешливые и капризные, блеск его глаз — она уловила сегодня крошечное мгновение, когда эти глаза заглянули ей в декольте слишком пристально. Белль представляет себе, что его руки не играют магическими жестами, а скользят теплой чешуей по ее коже — она чувствовала это тепло, когда пару раз касалась его кистей…

От фантазий Белль кидает в жар. Она медленно проводит ладонью по своему телу — от плеча к бедрам, уже привычно и без смущения касается пальцами промежности. Перед ее мысленным взором стоит насмешливо-соблазнительный Темный, под ее пальцы попадают лепестки — Белль без сомнения захватывает их и медленно вводит в себя. Лепестки прохладны, Белль тихо вскрикивает и начинает быстрее двигать рукой. Она кончает через несколько минут и занемевшими пальцами с трудом вытаскивает лепестки. «Надо, Белль, надо… — уговаривает она себя не засыпать. — А вдруг это вредно, вдруг там какая-то магия… а, все равно уже, магия внутри меня…»

***

Румпельштильцхен смотрит в одну точку, методично работая рукой. В последний момент он замечает стоящую на столе надколотую чашку. В голове мелькает шальная мысль, он хихикает и сцапывает тонкую фарфоровую посудину. Направить в нее член разгоряченному волшебнику не так просто. Густая струя спермы бьет на дно, задевает край чашки, каплями растекается по обхватывающим чашку зеленым пальцам.

Он откидывается на спинку кресла и отставляет чашку.

Хлопает дверь.

В гостиную без предупреждения входит Белль.

— Я уберу? — бодро спрашивает она.

Румпельштильцхен кивает, незаметно магией оправляя штаны.

— Слушай, после тебя все чашки зачуханные, как… — Белль не может подобрать слово и суется носом в надколотую чашку. — О, это что, сливки? Ты пьешь чай со сливками? — и она пальцем собирает его сперму со дна чашки. Румпельштильцхен пунцовеет так, что, кажется, не поможет никакая чешуя. Хорошо, что служанка занята чашкой. — Фу, гадость это какая-то, а не сливки… 

Румпельштильцхену становится обидно. Он лихорадочно вспоминает то, что видел вчера в зеркале, настроенном на спальню Белль, подносит руку к носу, и когда девушка собирается что-то еще сказать, медленно отстраняет руку. С его пальцев падают смятые темно-красные лепестки, а сам Темный сладострастно вдыхает их запах, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза.

Белль долго — секунд десять — соображает, а потом снова смотрит на чашку. Ее щеки краснеют так, что вот-вот воспламенятся. Румпельштильцхен добродушно хихикает, а Белль неловко роняет поднос и пытается улизнуть.

— Стоять, дорогуша! Ты не закончила с уборкой! Может, заставить тебя вымыть чашки… языком?..

У Белль подкашиваются ноги, она оступается и садится на мягкую кушетку в углу гостиной…


End file.
